My Hero
by Ennaix
Summary: Bubblegum feels she had lost her hero, but Marceline shows her that she never did. *Bubbline one-shot


**A/N: This story happens after.. well, you'll figure it out.  
**

**Disclaimer: What's mine is mine, and what isn't, isn't!**

"She's stabilized, we're safe.. for now." Bubblegum sighed, looking at the young couple who in the last few minutes had themselves and the whole planet in peril. "Oh Finn.."

"Er-hem.." Her thoughts were cut off by Jake, who was looking at her with a smug smirk.

"What?"

"Jealous~?" He teased.

"Shut up.." The princess replied. The yellow dog just laughed at her, only making her even more annoyed. For someone who's already 28, Jake sure was immature.

"I'm just kidding around. Anyway, gonna leave these two alone for a while. After that whole incident, I don't think they'll ever try doing it again anytime soon." He said before heading back towards their tree house. Bubblegum stood there, quietly watching the two like they were one of her experiments.

"Uhm.. So, do you wanna.. hang out?" Asked Finn. The boy had been badly injured during the ordeal, with his face receiving the most damage. Yet despite the burnt skin, you could still tell that he was blushing, along with the bright smile of happiness he had on.

"Uhm.. O-okay.." Flame Princess replied shyly, her body glowed a little brighter as her cheeks were visibly redder. The two walked away, keeping a safe distance from each other so as not to burn Finn again. When they were out of Bubblegum's field of sight, only then did she realized that she was alone. Seeing that there was nothing left to do, she decided to go home.

* * *

"Welcome back Princess." Peppermint bowed as he greeted her on arrival. "I assume everything went well?"

"Of course. We couldn't stop the kiss, but we managed to calm her down."

"Ah, a party for the successful mission is at hand then!" The candy man cheered.

"Yes, but I wish to rest first." She excused herself and went straight to her room, Peppermint's words in her mind.

'Successful mission..' She began while unlocking the doors to her room. 'The planet is saved, and we did get her to settle down. Minor damages to property, but no casualties.' She entered her room, sitting on her bed while slouched in an un-princessy manner. 'The main objective was to stop the destruction of Ooo, and it was clearly met. In short, this is, like Peppermint said, a success.'

'Then why?' Bubblegum fell back on her bed, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts went on. 'Why doesn't it feel like I did? Why does it seem such a failure? Why do I feel so.. empty?' She sighed, turning around to lie on her tummy as she reached under her pillow for her diary. When she flipped the pages, she came across her last entry.

_'FINN + LOVE = FLAME PRINCESS'_

Bubblegum's eyes went over it a dozen times, like it was a formula that she couldn't crack. Each instance she read it, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. 'What is this that I'm feeling? Why does it hurt? Am I.. jealous?' The image of Jake teasing her earlier flashed in her head. "No! I can't be! We're just.. friends." She closed her diary and shoved it back where she took it. She can't be jealous. There was no way she could be. Finn was her friend, nothing more! She told him that a million times already, and that was what she felt. There was no way she could ever see him as something more. She didn't want to be accept that she had been wrong on what she felt all this time. Plus, after what happened between them, there was no chance that Finn would dump Flame Princess for her. She can't like him, or else she'll be brokenhearted to see the boy with someone else. There has got to be a way out of this. With every neuron she had, her brain began to think of another reason to her strange feelings. A moment of deep thinking and she finally got one.

"That's it!" Bubblegum exclaimed as she sat up straight.

"What's it?" Asked a voice behind her. The princess yelped in surprise as Marceline laughed at her jumpiness, putting away her umbrella.

"M-Marceline!" She collected herself before talking again, the vampire grinning as she floated in front of her. "What are you doing here?! Don't you know it's rude to just come here unannounced like that!"

"Oh please Bonnibel, like I ever gave a flying fuck about manners." She responded, Bubblegum pouting at the vulgarity of her answer.

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, you mean Bonnibel? Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't call you that." She landed gently on the soft mattress, blowing off a strand of hair that covered her face.

"Yes it does! Now would you please leave? I want to rest for today has been quite exhausting, and I have no energy left to deal with you!" The pink haired girl pointed towards the door. The vampire sighed and shook her head.

"You know I'm not the kind of person to actually listen to what others say, right? And besides," The pale girl scooted closer to whisper in her ear. "Don't you want me to answer your question as to why I'm here?"

"Ugh, fine!" The princess pushed her away. "Why are you here anyway? To get your daily dose of annoying others?"

"Nope." She simply said with a sly smile. "Try again."

"Enough with the stupid guessing games Marceline, just tell me and get out." Bubblegum retorted.

"Short fuse.. On your period, are we? Anyway, I came here because a little bird told me that a certain _someone_ is being jealous over Finn's new hot babe."

"What? I can't believe Jake told you that!"

"Wow, I didn't even give a clue and you got it right? You are smart." Marceline giggled, then patted the princess on the shoulder. "So, bottom line is, I just came here to check on you. To see if you're crying your eyes out over losing your little boy-toy to Miss blaze-bod."

"Whatever, we both know you don't really mean that. You'd never care whatever happens to me anyway." The princess crossed her arms and looked away.

"Oh really? Then explain to me why I came here despite that stupid sun is shining brightly right now as soon as I heard you were jealous?" Bubblegum was quiet. "See? I care Bonni.. I always did, and always will." The vampire blushed a bit before getting her umbrella and floating towards the door. "So, there you have it. Guess I'll go now."

"Wait." Bubblegum spoke, back still turned towards the vampire that was about to leave. "Was all that.. true? Do you really care about me?"

"Yep."

"Uhm.. Don't go yet."

"What?"

"I said don't go yet." The princess stood up and walked up to Marceline. "I.."

"Yeah?"

"I.. I'm sorry.. for being rude earlier.. I didn't know.." She blushed and looked away.

"No big." Said the vampire as she patted her on the head. "Can you answer my question now then?"

"What question?"

"Remember when I came here, you said 'that's it!', so what was 'it'?" Bubblegum's face suddenly went flushed before she looked down. "Well?"

"Well.. I guess I am a bit jealous of Flame Princess.." She said, her voice getting weaker as she finished the sentence. "But, it's not because I like him, we're just friends. It's that I'm kind of jealous that his attention is now on someone else.. That's all."

"Oh, I get it. You lost your hero huh?" The princess nodded. "Well, don't be jealous! You got me! And I'm ten times way more awesome than that weenie is!"

"Oh you.." Bubblegum's face got even redder. "I wish I did still have you.."

"You always did Bonni." Marceline said before leaning forward to kiss the princess on the lips. She was shocked at first, but as she realized what was going on she returned the kiss. Bubblegum wrapped her arms around the pale girl's neck as she pulled on the vampire. It had been long since they shared a kiss again, yet it felt just as it did the first time. The passion that Marceline had as her tongue moved and slid inside her mouth, and the sweet taste of Bubblegum's lips that far surpasses the best-tasting candy that could ever exist. They pulled apart as the princess gasped for air, catching her breath from the surprise attack.

"I love you Bonni.. I'm sorry we ever had to break up.." Marceline pressed her forehead against hers. "Not a single day passed that I didn't think of you, and when I got news of you being jealous I went straight here to make sure you were fine."

"I love you too Marcy.. And don't worry, I'll always be okay because I know you're there for me. I'm not alone, and I never will be." The princess gave her a quick peck on the cheek and pulled her towards her bed. They both lied down, Bubblegum cuddling to Marceline, resting her head on the crook of the older girl's neck.

"So.. Does this mean we're back together again?" Marceline asked as she cupped the candy girl's face.

"Yes." She replied before letting out a long yawn. The vampire pulled her closer. "I'll close my eyes for a while okay?"

"Sure, and don't worry if Finn has someone else, I'll be here to keep you safe from now on." Marceline hugged her tighter, afraid to lose her again.

"I know Marcy.." Bubblegum's arms wrapped around her as she yawned again before falling asleep. "Because you're my hero.."

**A/N: Yay Bubbline! Wrote this while on the way home from school. I'm writing one-shots so I don't have to update n' stuff too much 'cause right now I'm feeling super lazy.. And wow, that was short. Please let me know if it was good or not! ..^_^.. If yes then thank you, and more stuff from me I guess..?**


End file.
